Sakura Ogami/Image Gallery
|-|Design= =Design Documents= Design Sketches and Artwork Danganronpa 1 Sakura Ogami Rui Komatzusaki Illustration.png|Character illustration by Rui Komatsuzaki. Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile Sakura Ogami.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' design sketches.Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc in-game concept art gallery. Danganronpa 1 Character Design Profile 1.2 Reload Artbook Sakura Ogami.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' design sketches. Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Chō Kōkō-kyū no Kōshiki Settei Shiryōshū -Sai Sōten- (Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book) Danganronpa The Animation Design Profile Sakura Ogami.png|''Danganronpa: The Animation'' promotional design sketches. Early Designs and Concept Art Sakura Ogami Beta Designs Visual Fanbook.png|Early design sketches.Danganronpa Visual Fanbook (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc art book). Sakura Ogami Beta Designs 1.2 Reload Artbook.png|Early design sketches. Danganronpa 1 Proposal Designs Visual Fanbook.png|Early proposed designs. Danganronpa 1 Sakura Ogami Concept Art Various Ages.png|Concept art of Sakura at different ages. ''DISTRUST'' DISTRUST was a scrapped game prototype for PlayStation Portable produced by the creators of the Danganronpa series, Kazutaka Kodaka, Rui Komatsuzaki and Yoshinori Terasawa. The game was scrapped because the themes, scenario and design were seen as being too dark to be marketable. Elements and character designs from DISTRUST were reworked into what later became Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Some of the design materials were revealed during a presentation the CEDEC 2011 conference, and several early iterations of Sakura's design can easily be seen in some of the materials. Additional materials were also made available as a bonus to those who downloaded the Alter Ego App.Dengeki: 【まり探】始まりはアドベンチャーの否定から――CEDECで『ダンガンロンパ』開発陣が語る DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 01.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 02.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 03.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 04.jpg DISTRUST CEDEC 2011 conference presentation 05.jpg Alter Ego App DISTRUST Info 03.png The following four images are from a video of an early version of Leon Kuwata's execution, one of the few publically released videos from DISTRUST publically released.Youtube: DISTRUST Leon Kuwata beta execution Kazuo Matsuzaki (Leon Kuwata) Beta Execution Sakura Ogami 01.png Kazuo Matsuzaki (Leon Kuwata) Beta Execution Sakura Ogami 02.png Kazuo Matsuzaki (Leon Kuwata) Beta Execution Sakura Ogami 03.png Kazuo Matsuzaki (Leon Kuwata) Beta Execution Sakura Ogami 04.png |-| DR1= =''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc= Introduction Danganronpa 1 Opening - Sakura & Aoi.png|Sakura & Aoi in the game's intro Danganronpa 1 Sakura Ogami Japanese Game Introduction.jpg|Talent card (Japanese) Danganronpa 1 Sakura Ogami English Game Introduction.png|Talent card (English) Prologue Danganronpa 1 CG - Students at the School Entrance.png|The students gathered at the school entrance Danganronpa 1 CG - Start of the Killing School Life.png|The start of the Killing School Life Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash (Prologue).png|Prologue surviving students Chapter 1 Danganronpa 1 CG - Cafeteria Meeting (Chapter 1).png|Morning meeting in the cafeteria Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 1).jpg|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 01 (Chapter 1).png|The Class Trial begins Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Begins 02 (Chapter 1).png|The Class Trial begins Danganronpa 1 CG - The Students Witnessing Leon's Execution 01.png|Witnessing Leon's execution Danganronpa 1 CG - The Students Witnessing Leon's Execution 02.png|Witnessing Leon's execution Danganronpa 1 CG - Witnessing Leon's Execution (Sakura).png|Witnessing Leon's execution Danganronpa 1 CG - The Students Witnessing Leon's Execution 03.png|Witnessing Leon's execution Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 1).png|Chapter 1 surviving students Chapter 2 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 2).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura meeting with Monokuma.png|Sakura meeting with Monokuma in secret Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 2).png|Chapter 2 surviving students Chapter 3 Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Daily Life (Chapter 3).png|Chapter card (Daily Life) Danganronpa 1 CG - Chapter Card Deadly Life (Chapter 3).png|Chapter card (Deadly Life) Danganronpa 1 CG - Man's Fantasy Bath Scene.png|Man's Fantasy bonus bath scene Danganronpa 1 CG - Class Trial Elevator (Chapter 3).png|Students in the elevator to the Class Trial room Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (01).png|Sakura fighting Monokuma Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (02).png|Sakura fighting Monokuma Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (04).png|Sakura fighting Monokuma Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (05).png|Sakura fighting Monokuma Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (06).png|Sakura fighting Monokuma Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (07).png|Sakura fighting Monokuma Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura fighting Monokuma (08).png|Sakura confronting Monokuma Danganronpa 1 CG - Surviving Students Splash Screen (Chapter 3).png|Chapter 3 surviving students Chapter 4 Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura's corpse through the window.png|Sakura's corpse in the Rec Room Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura's smiling corpse.png|Sakura's corpse Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura's corpse discovery (1).png|Sakura's corpse Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura's corpse discovery (2).png|The others finding Sakura's corpse Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura's bleeding head (1).png|Sakura bleeding Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura's bleeding head (2).png|Sakura bleeding Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura being attacked by Yasuhiro.png|Sakura being attacked by Yasuhiro Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura found guilty (1).png|Sakura found guilty Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura found guilty (2).png|Sakura found guilty Danganronpa 1 CG - Sakura writing her suicide note.png|Sakura writing her suicide note Chapter 6 Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Makoto's).png|Group photo of Class 78th Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Aoi's).png|Group photo of Class 78th Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Yasuhiro's).png|Group photo of Class 78th Danganronpa 1 CG - Class 78th Photo (Togami's).png|Group photo of Class 78th Report Card Sakura Ogami Report Card Page 1.jpg|Page 1. Sakura Ogami's Report Card (Deceased).jpg|Page 1 (Deceased). Sakura Ogami Report Card Page 2.jpg|Page 2. Sakura Ogami Report Card Page 3.jpg|Page 3. Sakura Ogami Report Card Page 4.jpg|Page 4. Sakura Ogami Report Card Page 5.jpg|Page 5. Sakura Ogami Report Card Page 6.jpg|Page 6. |-|DR2= =Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair= In Chapter 4 of ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, a large interactable bronze statue of Sakura is found in the Grape House with a nameplate titled "Ogre". It's unknown why this statue is in the building, but Hajime states that it's likely just a decoration. If the player speaks to Akane the morning after entering Grape House, Akane is in near the statue again and comments: "It's not alive or anything but it has a strong aura. I can't think of it as a regular human aura. This thing might be the most powerful creature on the island..." and gets excited thinking about fighting it. Interestingly it's strongly implied that Nekomaru has canonically trained with Sakura in the mountainsSakura and Nekomaru meeting is mentioned in both Nekomaru's Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Island Mode events, and in a shared event with Sakura and Nekomaru in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony's Ultimate Talent Development Plan. The pair are also seen grappling together in the spoof Danganronpa Another Episode official trailer. but he does not comment on the statue. Danganronpa 2 - Sakura Bronze Statue 01.png Danganronpa 2 - Sakura Bronze Statue 02.png Danganronpa 2 - Sakura Bronze Statue 03.png Danganronpa 2 - Sakura Bronze Statue 04.png |-|DRAE= = Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls = Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls was first announced at Sony Computer Entertainment Japan Press Conference 2013 where the first trailer was revealed. The first half of the trailer was a fake trailer featuring several Danganronpa 1 & 2 characters in super-deformed style, before the real trailer was shown with its much darker tone. Danganronpa Another Episode SCEJPC2013 Trailer - Sakura & Nekomaru (01).png Danganronpa Another Episode SCEJPC2013 Trailer - Sakura & Nekomaru (02).png |-|DRtA= ''Danganronpa: The Animation Opening Aoi_Asahina_and_Sakura_Oogami_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Aoi Asahina and Sakura in the opening. DRtA Everyone in Elevator.jpg|Sakura riding the elevator in the opening. DRtA Everyone in Courtroom.jpg|Sakura attending the Class Trial in the opening. Episode 01 Sakura_introduction_anime_Ep1_HQ.png|Sakura's introduction. Monokuma and his students.jpg|Sakura and the others seeing Monokuma for the first time. Everyone watching Sayaka cry.png|Sakura watching Sayaka Maizono cry. Episode 03 Danganronpa The Animation Sakura Oogami.jpg|Sakura's close up. Ogami anime episode 3.jpg|Sakura shocked as she witnesses Leon Kuwata's execution. Episode 06 TAKA APOLOGIZING TO ALTER EGO.jpg|Kiyotaka Ishimaru apologizing to Alter Ego for Mondo killing Chihiro. Yamada arguing with Ishimaru.jpg|"Kiyondo" arguing with Hifumi. Episode 07 Sakura confronts Monokuma.jpg|Sakura confronts Monokuma. Episode 08 Monokuma announcing that Oogami is the mole.jpg|Monokuma announcing that Sakura is the Mole. Oogami death anime.jpg|Sakura's corpse discovered in the Rec Room. Episode 09 Hagakure attack Oogami.jpg|Hiro hitting Sakura with a Monokuma bottle. Sakura bloodied head.jpg|Sakura's injury. Sakura has been voted as guilty.jpg|Sakura has been voted guilty. Sakura final word anime.jpg|Sakura writing her final words. Episode 12 Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Ending The sauna scene in the ending credits.png|The Bath Scene in the ending Saisei -rebuild-. End Cards Ep08card.jpg|Sakura in the end card of episode 08. Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Sakura in the end card of Episode 10. |-|DR3= Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc Episode 11 Hifumi and Sakura seal the windows.jpg|Sakura and Hifumi Yamada placing iron bolts on the sealed windows. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc Episode 11 Fujisaki, Oowada, Oogami, Kuwata, and Maizono.png|Chihiro Fujisaki, Mondo Owada, Sakura, Leon, and Sayaka in Makoto Naegi's hallucination. Celes, Oogami, and Yamada's death.png|Celestia Ludenberg and Sakura dying in Makoto's hallucination. |-|Books= =Manga Volume Covers= Danganronpa 4koma Kings Volume 2 Back Cover.jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 4koma KINGS Volume 2. Danganronpa 4koma Kings Volume 3 Front Cover.jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa 4koma KINGS Volume 3. Danganronpa 4koma Kings Volume 4 Back Cover.jpg|Back cover of Danganronpa 4koma KINGS Volume 4. Danganronpa 1 The Manga Volume 02 (JP).png|Front cover of ''Danganronpa 1'' manga adaptation Volume 2 Danganronpa The Animation Manga Volume 1.jpg|Front cover of ''Danganronpa: The Animation'' manga adaptation Volume 1 Danganronpa The Animation Manga Volume 2.jpg|Front cover of ''Danganronpa: The Animation'' manga adaptation Volume 2 Danganronpa The Animation Manga Volume 3.jpg|Front cover of ''Danganronpa: The Animation'' manga adaptation Volume 3 Danganronpa The Animation Manga Volume 4.jpg|Front cover of ''Danganronpa: The Animation'' manga adaptation Volume 4 Small Danganronpa 1.2 Light Cover.jpg|Front cover of Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light |-|Stage= =''Danganronpa THE STAGE 2014= ''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE was a live action stage play adaptation of the first Danganronpa game Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. During the 2014 run Sakura was portrayed by actress Yukie Yamaguchi. Danganronpa THE STAGE 2014 Yukie Yamaguchi as Sakura Ogami Promo.jpg|Yamaguchi as Sakura. Danganronpa THE STAGE 2014 Yukie Yamaguchi as Sakura Ogami 02.jpg|Yamaguchi as Sakura. Danganronpa THE STAGE 2014 Yukie Yamaguchi as Sakura Ogami 01.jpg|Yamaguchi as Sakura. Danganronpa THE STAGE 2014 Yukie Yamaguchi as Sakura Ogami 03.jpg|Yamaguchi as Sakura Danganronpa THE STAGE 2014 Cast Promotional Event 01.jpg|Cast as a press event.Nlab (itmedia): 一個所最後に大きな変更点　　舞台「ダンガンロンパ」に本郷奏多が手応え Danganronpa THE STAGE 2014 Cast Performing 01.jpg|Cast on stage.Nlab (itmedia): 一個所最後に大きな変更点　　舞台「ダンガンロンパ」に本郷奏多が手応え =''Danganronpa THE STAGE 2016= ''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016 was a second run of the original stage play produced after the success of the original Danganronpa THE STAGE. During the 2016 run, Sakura was portrayed by actress Shizuyo Yamasaki. Danganronpa_The_Stage_2016_Poster.jpg|Promotional poster. Danganronpa_THE_STAGE_2016_BluRay_Cover.jpg|BluRay cover. Danganronpa THE STAGE 2016 Shizuo Yamasaki as Sakura Ogami Promo.jpg|Yamasaki as Sakura. Danganronpa THE STAGE 2016 Shizuyo Yamasaki as Sakura Ogami Performing 01.jpg|Yamasaki as Sakura. Danganronpa THE STAGE 2016 Performing 01.jpg|Cast on stage. Danganronpa THE STAGE 2016 Performing 02.jpg|Cast on stage. Danganronpa THE STAGE 2016 Performing 03.jpg|Cast on stage. |-|Promo= =Promotional Artwork= Website Profiles Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (Japanese) - Sakura Ogami.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/1:' [http://danganronpa.com/1/ Japanese Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (Japanese) - Sakura Ogami.png|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' Japanese Website Profile'Danganronpa.com/reload:' [http://www.danganronpa.com/reload/character/dangan01.html Japanese Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa the Animation (Japanese) - Sakura Ogami.png|''Danganronpa: The Animation'' Japanese Website Profile'NBCUNI.co.jp:' [http://www.nbcuni.co.jp/rondorobe/anime/danganronpa/contents/hp0007/index00040000.html Japanese Danganronpa: The Animation Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1 (English) - Sakura Ogami.png|''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/danganronpa:' [http://danganronpa.us/danganronpa/characters.html English Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Website]. Promo Profiles - Danganronpa 1.2 (English) - Sakura Ogami.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' English Website Profile'Danganronpa.us/reload:' [http://danganronpa.us/reload/characters/ English Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Website]. Wallpapers Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast PC wallpaper.jpg|PCWeb MonoMono Machine Danganronpa V3 promotional website. Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|iPhone Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 1 Cast Android wallpaper.jpg|Android Danganronpa_Trigger_Happy_Havoc_Website_Wallpaper_(Girls).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Website Wallpaper (Combined Jp).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Eng).jpg|PC Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc Group Wallpaper (Jp).jpg|PC Merchandise Furyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures Sakura Ogami.png|Minifigure (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Minifigures) Chimi Chara Vol 1 05 Sakura Ogami.png|Minifigure (Chimi Chara Trading Figures) FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots Asahina Aoi and Sakura Ogami.jpg|Strap (FuRyu Minna no Kuji Dot Rubber Mascots) D4 Series Rubberstraps Sakura Ogami.jpg|Strap (D4 Series Rubberstrap Collection) Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Trading Keyholders Sakura Ogami.png|Keychain (Danganronpa 1.2 Trading Acrylic Key Holders) Appearances in Game Collaborations Danganronpa 1.2 x Divine Gate Collaboration - Sakura Ogami (Promo).png|''Danganronpa 1.2 x Divine Gate'' collaboration promo Danganronpa 1.2 x Divine Gate Collaboration - Sakura Ogami (Basic).png|''Danganronpa 1.2 x Divine Gate'' normal Sakura Danganronpa 1.2 x Divine Gate Collaboration - Sakura Ogami (Evolved).png|''Danganronpa 1.2 x Divine Gate'' evolved Sakura |-|Scans= =Magazines & Other Scans= Calendars Danganronpa the Animation 2014 Calendar - Front Cover.jpg|Front cover of Danganronpa: The Animation 2014 calendar Danganronpa the Animation 2014 Calendar - 09&10 Sakura and Aoi.jpg|Sakura & Aoi in the Danganronpa: The Animation 2014 calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 01 January.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 03 March.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 04 April.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 05 May.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Danganronpa 1.2 Anthology Calendar 2015 - 07 July.jpg|Page from the Danganronpa 1.2 2015 anthology calendar Box Art Lerche Danganronpa the Animation Volume 6 (Standard).jpg|''Danganronpa: The Animation'' Japanese DVD Volume 6 (Standard) Aoi, Sakura and Chihiro DVD cover vol 4.jpg|''Danganronpa: The Animation'' Japanese DVD Volume 4 (Renta) Danganronpa the Animation Volume 4 (limited edition slipcase).jpg|''Danganronpa: The Animation'' Japanese DVD Volume 4 (Limited Ed. Case) Magazine Scans Nyantype October 2013 - Sakura Ogami and Aoi Asahina.jpg|Poster of Sakura & Aoi NYANTYPE #47 (October 2013) |-|Other= Other Danganarticle2.jpg|Magazine article. (More Info Needed) Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|''Danganronpa 1.2 Reload'' promo art. Promotional Art ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Concept Art Gallery DR1 Concept Art - Sakura KOs Hifumi.png Alternate Ending Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Sakura in an unused beta cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. Danganronpa Another End Screencap.png|Sakura escaping the academy with everyone else. Special Dorm Room Sakura Ogami.png|Sakura's room. DR1 Present 111 Sakura's Undergarments.gif|Sakura's underwear. References ru: Галерея:Сакура Огами